Bounties
by Assassin Queen
Summary: After a tradgic event in the McMahon family, Stephanie's friend Alexandria comes to help with the event. Alex is a very strict person when it comes to being side tracked, but being side tracked by Dave Batista is something you cant really ignore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Problems

Stephanie McMahon walked into her office room looking at the paper in one hand and her coffee in the other. She never felt the presence of another person in the room. "Glad you could make it" said a man's voice. Instantly she dropped her coffee and the paper, the coffee spilling all over the floor. There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. She turned to the sound of it and saw a man sitting in her chair. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"Watch it Steph. It'll be a shame if something happened to those two precious girls of yours." he said softly. Stephanie froze up. Arnold himself started laughing. The expression on her face was so priceless to him.

"Do not make threats to my family!" she said sternly. That just made him laugh louder. "I… I want you to leave now. I'm going to call--"

"Call security. I dare you to. But be warned. You do that or call any sorts of authority. You can say good-bye to your girls." he said as he stood up. Stephanie's heart dropped. The man smiled as he came around her desk and began to advance on her. Stephanie however held her ground. She was a McMahon. She wasn't going to let some jackass tell her what to do. "You're lying. The girls are at--"

"Daycare on Trent avenue? Your mother is supposed to pick the little princess up. Well--" he got out his phone and pressed a key. Stephanie's heart was racing like crazy as he smiled when putting his phone to his ear. He then handed it to Stephanie. She took it with hesitance but when she heard her oldest daughter calling her name, she dropped to her knees. The man came up and stood six inches from her. He still had a cocky smile on his face which made her blood boil. "I have you're girls, Stephie. I wouldn't do anything to harm them, if I were in your shoes." he said softly. Stephanie's breathing began to quicken. She felt hot tears coming into her eyes and daring to be spilled. She looked away from the man but was forced to look at him. "I'll call you when I need something" he said before he kissed her. Stephanie couldn't hold onto to her tears any longer. She let them fall as she heard the man laugh and walk out the door.

A couple of minutes later, Hunter came barging through the door. Stephanie was still on her knees crying. HHH came to his wife quickly and tried to calm her down. He embraced her while he rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to control her sobs. After a couple minutes she had control over them and quieted down a bit. Stephanie told Hunter what had happened a couple of minutes ago, but Hunter already had known when Linda called them. "We'll get them back."

"I know of a way." Stephanie said quietly. Hunter stared at his wife as she stood up off the floor and wiped her fallen tears off her face. "Call Alex".

The next day, there was a rush of people going in and out of the arena. There was pure chaos over what had happened yesterday with Stephanie. Hunter had made sure there was no one near her that he didn't know. Stephanie herself was still a reck. She didn't talk to anyone. Hunter, Shane, Linda, and Vince all did what they could to try and bring her confidence up, but it was to no avail. Stephanie was lost with out her children. Hunter had told shane that it would be best if his took their own kids somewhere else, on vacation or something. Shane agreed and made the arrangements for his family to stay somewhere remote.

Around two in the afternoon, a motorbike had rolled to the back parking lot of the arena. To on lookers the driver was obviously a woman. She was wearing a white tank top under a leather jacket with a black mid-thigh flared skirt and mid thigh suede leather heeled boots. She stopped the bike and parked it before taking her helmet off and climbing off it. She set her helmet on the seat and walked towards the arena. Once inside, she took time to look around. There was Superstars all over the place, eating, chatting, dressing, doing warm-ups, or just walking around. After a short while, she decided to head deeper into the backstage area. On her way there, she noticed the curtain that she knew would lead to the arena and ring. Looking around to see if anyone was there, she opened the curtain and peeked out. _"Never gets old"_ she thought as she stared at all the seats. She turned around and headed back to the backstage corridors.

Hunter had been outside when he had heard the women call his name. "Alex!" he replied. He sounded relieved when he saw her approaching. He instantly put down everything he was doing an went over to her. She nodded in his direction as she met with him. He gave her a hug which caught her off guard for a second before she returned it. At 6'3 he towered over her, which her own height was at 5'5. Her two-inched heeled boots helped a little, but he was still much bigger than her.

Alex let the hug linger, knowing full well that he probably needed it, so she didn't budge. He sighed before he let go. She waited for him to let go before talking. "How's Steph?"

"A reck"

"Understandable… how are you?"

"Same, but I'm trying to stay strong."

"For Steph? Hunter, that's not a good thing."

"I know, but my wife needs me right now. I'm the only center she's got."

"Alright, but if you need someone to listen to ya, ya know I'm here." she smiled.

"Thanks Alex." he smiled back. He noticed that she was looking around the a lot. He waited till she made eye contact with him. "What's up?"

"Where's yer guys' security?"

"There all over the place"

That made her laugh. "I came from the back parkin lot and I haven't seen one security guard."

"That's why we called you I guess." Hunter sighed. Alex nodded. Hunter stared at her light brown eyes. Alex smiled and pulled him into a hug. She knew that's what it had meant. Hunter embraced her again and felt her rub his back a little. "I'll get them back, Hunter. Don't you worry."

"I know you will… I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks. I'm goin to walk around the arena for a while, see what I can do and what not. I'll meet with you and Steph later, yea?"

"Sounds good" he said as he pulled away from her. He nodded at her as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. "Oh hey!" he yelled after her. That made her turn to face him. "Look out for Dave. He's makin his return tonight" he smiled. Alex froze and stared at him. That made him chuckle.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, you didn't know he was on Raw?"

"Been a while since I've been able to watch you guys. So yea I didn't know. What do you mean return?"

"Was out on injury." Hunter's smile grew wider. "You still have the hots for him huh?"

"Man, you chose the right time to call me back here" she groaned. Hunter just laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny"

"Well the best thing to do it completely ignore him"

"Yeah… good luck with that" Hunter said. Alex stared at him before walking away. Hunter just chuckled before going back to work.

Alex had walked down the corridors all day, talking and searching around the place. She had gotten a call from Hunter telling her that the show was about to start. "Can you come by Steph's office and stay with her?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll be right there" she said as she closed her phone and turned at corner. She bumped into someone and looked up. Alex's heart dropped instantly. It was Dave Batista. "Uhh…. Hi?"

"Alex? What… what are you doing here?"

"My job."

"You're on a job… here?"

"Yeah, Steph's girls have gone missing."

"Yeah I heard about that." Dave sighed. He was wearing his wrestling gear, obviously ready for tonight's show. His knee pads were around his calves and he wasn't wearing any elbow pads. He had his arms crossed making his upper body look bigger. "Anything?"

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, I just got here. But I'll tell you this much, you're guys' security sucks ass"

"Even with the upgrades Hunter made?"

"Even with them, it still sucks" she said flatly. Dave chuckled at her response. She just shrugged it off. The Raw pyros interrupted them causing them to look away from each other. Alex nodded and turned to him. "I have to get to Stephie's office." she said as she walked past him.

"Yeah… uh ok… I'll see you around."

"Sure" she replied with out turning around.

"It was nice seeing you again" Dave called after her. Alex stopped and turned around. She stared at him before walking away and around a corner. "Yeah… its nice seeing you too" she whispered to herself. She shook her head quickly to get him out of her head before walking over to Steph's office.

Dave's shoulders were visibly slumped as she walked away. He shook his head subtly before walking in the opposite direction. He opened the men's locker room door and saw Hunter was preparing for the show as well. "Hey Hunter."

"Dave… welcome back"

"Thanks. How you and the family doing?"

"Right now its just pure chaos."

"I feel ya man. I'm sorry"

"Thanks man, hey I got to get going, I have to do a promo with Randy."

"Alright, see you later." Dave said as he sat down on one of the couches they had set up in the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bounties

Chapter 2: History

Alex had made her way to Stephanie's office. She let out a slow breath before knocking softly on the door. "Come in." Steph called from the other side of the door. Alex nodded and entered. Stephanie was sitting behind her desk with the TV set on Raw and papers all over the desk. "Hey!" she replied when she saw her come in. She immediately jumped up from behind the desk and ran to her friend. Alex was surprised at the joy in Stephanie's composure. "When did you get here?"

"Bout half an hour ago."

"I see… come, come sit down." she replied as she ushered her to the couch in front of the TV. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you since Christmas of 05'."

"Yeah its been a while." Alex agreed. She let out a small yawn and relaxed back onto the couch. "Just been working, once case after another."

"Still hunting I see."

"Yeah, still doing it. Shit, its the only thing that keeps me sane, Steph"

"Yeah I remember when we were in high school, you were the one chick that not even the teachers messed with."

"Ah, the rebel days" Alex laughed.

"The crazier thing was that you had control over the whole school two weeks into arriving there… and you were only a freshman. Too bad I had to graduate that year. I didn't get to see how the other three years went."

"I was crazy back then. I basically ruled the whole school. I had the staff on my side by senior year."

"Still are. What I never got though was why?"

"Why what? The ruling? I was just bored I guess." Alex shrugged. She turned to the TV and saw Randy out there. She smiled. "He's getting really good. Shit he's amazing."

"Randy? Yea he is. We always knew it."

"It was just a matter of time. I remember him at the wedding and he was such a goof. He's matured a lot since then."

"That is in 2005… Jeez Alex, you haven't contacted anyone since then?"

Alex just chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah I haven't." Stephanie smacked her friend shoulder. "What? I'm sorry. I've been swamped with my jobs."

"I just can't believe you sometimes. The things you do and what not. I wish you would take care of yourself."

"I do Steph. I always do. Otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now"

"But being a Bounty Hunter?" Stephanie replied as she smacked her friend's shoulder again.

Alex just laughed as she rubbed her shoulder. "Stop doing that… and yes hunting bounties is one thing I've never regretted. And if I wast a Hunter then I wouldn't be able to help you find the kids."

"I know that, but for the safety of you I want you to try and get a regular job."

"You fuckin kiddin me right? Steph, this is who I am, what I do. I'm not gunna change now even if I could. And hell, it pays pretty well." Alex laughed. She noticed Vince on the TV yelling at Randy.

"Alex, I'm serious."

"So am I, Steph." she replied without taking her eyes off the TV. "Man I forgot how much I missed this"

"I give up."

"Its a war you won't win, princess." Alex said with a shrug. Stephanie responded by slapping her own forehead. "I'm gunna go get something to drink. Ya want anythin?"

"No I've got food in my desk drawer."

"Alright, I'll be right back" she said as she left the office. Stephanie shook her head and chuckled as she made her way back to the desk. She tuned into the TV watching matches and promos by the Superstars and Divas.

Alex had met a few people on the rosters of the brands. So she said hi to those she knew. Making her way to catering, she saw Dave talking to Shane and immediately turned the other way. Vince saw her and called her name out. Alex cursed under her breath before turning around to see Vince coming. Shane heard her name and went over to her.

"How are you?"

"The same as always. How bout you?" she responded. Vince gave her a hug causing her to laugh. "Man, you McMahons really love to hug"

"You should be used to that by now, Alex" Shane interrupted. She nodded as he gave her a hug too. "You're here to help?"

"Yeah I am, but I don't want people gettin creeped out with having a Bounty Hunter in the arena."

"How bout head of security?" Vince implied.

"That's better."

"Will people buy that?" Shane asked.

"Duh! People buy anythin ya tell em" Alex laughed. Shane and Vince soon joined them. "Thanks anyways"

"It's the least we can go for you, Alex. What you're doing for us… its just no way to thank you for."

"Don't sweat it Vince, you guys are the closest thing I have to a family, so its really nothing." she plainly stated. Vince and Shane just smiled. Dave was behind them both listening and watching Alex. Alex saw him staring at her and made a face at him. She chuckled as she turned her attention to Vince and Shane again. "I told Steph I'd be right back. I was just getting something to snack on. I'll see ya ladies later" she said as she walked away. Vince and Shane both laughed. Dave however followed her.

Alex felt his presence as she walked towards catering. Dave followed her around a corner only to have her waiting for him. "Why are you following me?"

"We need to talk."

"Ugh! I don't have time to talk Dave."

"You do to, Alex. You just choose not to."

"… Dave look I told Steph I'd be right back."

"You were talking to Shane and Vince. Why can't you talk to me."

"Are you that blind?" she asked as she came through the double doors of the catering room. "I mean I'm showin all the symptoms of why, Dave."

"I get it. I know… but the feelings are mutual, Alex." Dave replied as he followed her. She was grabbing her food with Dave tailing her. He got fed up with her ignoring her so he quickly turned her around and made sure she was looking at him. "I know your job is dangerous, but that doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out. I don't want you to shut me out."

"What you want and what you need are two different matters, Dave." she said as she passed him by.

"Why are you like this? You're always pushing me away as soon as I get close to you"

"I can't help it" that's what I'm good at. Its just a reaction, Dave. I'm sorry if that's hurtful to you." she sighed. She stopped and turned to face him. "I do like you, but with what's happening now with everything around us, its not a good time."

"Back at Hunter's wedding, we had such a great time. Wasn't that the right time?"

"We hardly knew each other--"

"Yet we connected like we had known each other fer years."

"That's what scared you off?"

"I wasn't scared Dave. I was simply being cautious.

"That's being scared, honey" Dave chuckled. He pulled her to him and gave her a tight squeeze. She sighed and gave him a slow pat on the back. Dave saw Hunter coming towards them and let go of her suddenly. He had a grin on his face as he approached Dave and Alex. "Time to get goin big ma, unless you want more time with your girlfriend here?"

"Shut up Hunter!" Alex growled. Dave chuckled as Hunter's smile widened. "Look we better get going. Your return is set already and we need ya in 2 minutes."

"Oh right" Dave replied. He looked down at Alex, who had an annoyed look on her face, and smiled. He put his hand under neither her chin and turned her head to him. He smiled at her which caused her to growl and clench her teeth. Before she knew what happened, Dave leaned down and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss. It lasted about five seconds but the duration of the kiss didn't matter. It was the first time since the wedding that they had kissed.

Alex stared up at Dave wide eyed as he pulled away from her. "I'll see you after the show." he said whispered before turning around and running after Hunter. Hunter was laughing all the way down the hall. Alex merely growled as she watched them both run off. She had a feeling Dave was smiling from ear to ear as he disappeared around a corner. She growled again as she huffed and puffed her way back to Stephanie's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reminisce

After the show, Dave, Hunter and Shane all walked back to the men's locker room. When they entered, they noticed the room was trashed. Alex was in a corner looking over something. "Alex!" Hunter yelled as he spotted her first. He ran to her with Dave and Shane hot on his tail. She was searching through some of the stuff that was on the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great, other than the fact that I missed that motherfucker again!" she growled. Hunter's eyes shot up to Shane's as the same thought came to them. "Steph's fine." Alex answered. She heard a sigh of relief come out from Shane and Hunter before she continued. "I don't know how he gets in here. Its like he's a fucking ghost." she yelled. She sighed before standing up and facing them. "I suggest we go to a hotel, Hunter."

"Yeah I do to. Let's get Steph and tell Vince and Linda that we're going" he responded. Shane nodded and walked out of the room. "Shane is gunna stay with his family through all this. We've got the rest of the week off. " Hunter said as followed Alex out of the room and down to Stephanie's office. Dave was behind them listening in on whatever was happening. Alex could tell he was worried, but right now the safety of them all was her number one concern.

"Raw's roster doesn't start working again till Saturday." HHH finished as they came to Steph's office. She was putting papers and her things away in her bags. She saw them all come in with an unreadable look on all their faces. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, show went great, but--" Hunter started.

"But that motherfucker was here" Alex growled. Dave smiled inwards at Alex's bluntness. _"She never was for sugar coating anything."_ Dave thought.

**Flashback…**

_It was a beautiful summer day. Today was Stephanie and Hunter's wedding day. Dave wasn't really in a good mood because he had slept really late after the bachelor party he and Ric threw for Hunter the night before. As he walked to the seating area, someone had run into him from behind. He staggered a couple of steps forward before turning around to see who had hit him. A woman dressed in a lavender and white dress. She was dressed like the other bride's maids but had a different dress then the rest. "She must be the maid of honor." Dave thought to himself as she rubbed her forehead. _

_"Jeez what are you made out of?" she mumbled angrily. She looked up and saw Dave standing in front of her with a slight smile on his face. She gave a small smile back before shaking her head to get rid of the cob webs. "Well that explains it."_

_"Explains what?"_

_"You're huge that's what." she stated as she fixed her dress. Dave couldn't help but watch her hands as they fixed her dress, hair and jewelry. "You gotta name?"_

_"Alex… you?" she said as she took his hand and shook it. Dave was a little shocked as he shook her and. It was very rare for a person not to recognize him, but he didn't mind it. He actually preferred it. "I'm Dave. Dave Bautista."_

_"Nice to meet you, Dave." she groaned._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I hate this dress." _

_Dave smiled again. "At least you're honest. I hate suits."_

_"You look pretty damn good though." she said as she checked him out. Dave watched her eyes as they traveled from his chest to his torso to his legs and final to his feet. She then smiled and walked around him. "My, my you really are quiet a specimen." she softly. _

_Dave chuckled as she came back to stand in front of him. "You don't look bad yourself."_

_"Of course not." she smiled. "Just kiddin, thanks"_

_"Just telling it how I see it" he responded. Alex nodded before Dave gave out big yawn. She laughed and nodded again. "You too huh?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Late night?"_

_"Oh yeah, real late." Dave chuckled softly. _

_"Same here. Steph's party was nuts. Who knew women were that crazy."_

_"Did you have fun."_

_"Not as much as I woulda liked, but it was Steph's party so I tried my best."_

_"You that close to her?"_

_"Yeah, we went to high school together. Been best friends ever since." _

_"Hey Dave!" Hunter called out from behind them. Both Dave and Alex turned around to see the groom in a black tuxedo. Alex nodded to him as he patted Dave's shoulder. "You ready?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good. How bout you?"_

_"A man is never ready for his wedding day."_

_"Ain't that the truth." Alex laughed. _

_"Hilarious as always, Alex." Hunter mocked. He went over to give her a small hug. "Where's Steph?"_

_"Getting ready."_

_"Aren't you supposed to help her get ready?" Dave asked._

_"I would if I knew what to do." Alex stated. "I mean, I'm not exactly fashionable. I just throw on whatever and fix my hair, then I'm out the door."_

_"And somehow you always turn out awesome" Hunter laughed. Alex stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Linda who was on her way to them. "Hey we all set?" she asked._

_"Yes. I think we should all get over there before they start without us, huh?" Linda responded with a smile. _

_"That's a good idea." _

_"Alright. Hunter you will be first. Dave you and Alex will be second. Shane will be next with his wife. Then Vince and Stephanie will be out. (a/n: I don't know who else to put for a brides maid so I'm stoppin at that.) Got it?" _

_"Sounds good." Hunter said. Linda nodded and left the group to go get things settled down. "Alright, let's head over." he stated before he went to the beginning of the aisle. _

_Dave and Alex soon followed after him. The wedding was held outside in a beautiful rose garden. The seating area were set in the middle of rose bushes and trees. The places for the bride and groom were covered by shade as was the entire stage where everyone stood. _

_The wedding was as beautiful as a McMahon could make it. Stephanie was gorgeous in a full and classic white dress with veil. The wedding went better than anyone expected. The weather played in harmony with everything. The after party was great as well. Both bride and groom had their first dance which was later followed by family and friends. _

Earth to Dave?"

"Oh sorry, what's goin on?"

"I was just tellin you I don't think you and I are should be put together. "

"I agree. Hunter, you and Steph should have her with you." Dave said as walked over to to a chair. He was still standing in the door way.

"See, Hunter he agrees. So that's what we'll do. Hunter, Steph, pack yer things up, we'll leave soon." she stated. Steph and Hunter were arguin the whole time she was walking out of the room. Dave smiled as he watched the couple. "Come on guys, you know this is the right and not to mention the right thing to do."

"Dave, I didn't want you to know bout this but its not us that the attacker is targeting." Hunter said slowly. Dave eyed his former stable-mate. Hunter knew that look. There was something flashing behind Dave's brown eyes, Alex had the same effect when she was angered.

"What are you talkin bout Hunter?"

Hunter took in a deep breath before answering the big man. "We found out that they're targetin Alex herself."

"Why?" Dave asked shocked.

"I have no clue… but my best guest is that he's someone that she's locked up before… or a someone related to them." Stephanie replied. Dave stared at her and then his long time friend. "Is she in danger or what?"

That brought a small smile to Stephanie's lips. "Knowking her, yeah she's in trouble. But that's nothing out of the ordinary. She has a weird fetish for trouble Dave."

"Yeah she tried to warn me about all that when I saw her last." Dave said sheepishly. "Thing is, that just made me fall for her harder. She just tries to push everyone away from her, thinking that that'll protect them from what she does."

"She's the anti-hero Dave. The hero that doesn't want to be a hero." Hunter laughed. Dave chuckled and nodded. Alex came back a minute later with some of Stephanie's things in hand. "Alright lets get a move… on… what's so funny?"

"You."

"Yeah, I'm hysterical. What would be even more hysterical is when who ever has yer kids, comes back and finds us all here."

"You think he'll do that?"

"I would." she smiled back. Stephanie's eyes widened. Hunter and Dave chuckled as they came over to the girls. The four of them got their things and headed over to the garage. Stephanie walked with Alex behind the men. There was a bizarre taste in the air... like something metallic. Alex instantly stopped and focused on the taste. Stephanie noticed her friend stop and turned her her. "What's--"

"Shh! Somethin's up." Alex cut her off. Hunter and Dave stopped when they heard her. They turned around and watched as Alex searched the area around them, trying to find where it was coming from. "I can't pin point it… you guys get outta here."

"I'm stayin." Dave said. Hunter looked at him before grabbing his wife's hand and heading towards the garage. "Watch her Dave" Stephanie said as she passed him by. Dave just nodded before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking over to where Alex was. She crouched down next the a wall on his left and slide her hand down to where the floor and wall met. He crouched down next to her. "The smell is coming from the wall."

"Maybe it's some sort of leak?"

"No, I think it's blood." she said quietly. Dave's eyes visibly widened a bit. He looked over the wall as he stood up slowly. Alex rose next to him and slowly tapped the wall with two fingers. Dave watched as she moved away from him. When he saw her shake her head slightly, he looked at the wall again. Alex walked back over to him, still knockin on the wall. She looked at him when she approached him and smiled. "Oh sorry." he responded. He quickly moved out of her way as she walked along side the wall again. She stopped a couple of seconds later. Dave turned to her when he heard knocks stop. "What? find something?"

"The smell is stronger over here" she said. "And from the sound of it, I think there's somethin in the wall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the sound is a lot duller here. There is hardly any vibrations from my taps. That tells me there's somethin here… where is the door that leads to the other side of the wall?"

"Uh around the corner to your right." Dave pointed out. Alex immediately when over to the door. Dave was hot on her heel. When they got there Alex had tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"Well that's the only way in, Alex."

"Yeah, I know." she smiled. Dave stared at her puzzled as she got something out of her jacket pocket. Before Dave knew it, she had unlocked the door with the tools she had in her hand. "How did you…"

"Its not that hard to pick a lock, Dave."

"Yeah for a pro maybe."

"Oh quit yer whinnin and follow me in will ya?" she replied before puttin back her tools and bringing out a flash light and a gun. Dave stared wide eyed at her. She caught him and smiled. "What?"

"What else are you hiding under neath all them cloths?"

"You can find out later if you behave." she winked. Dave chuckled and followed her in. The room was dark, and the smell that Alex had smelt before was so strong in air that it was makin Dave's eyes water. "Ugh, what is that?"

"My best guess? A body."

"Yeah? That's just great. Shouldn't we call the cops or something? Just in case?"

"Well we have to make sure that I'm right Dave. Otherwise if I'm wrong and we call em, they'll be pissed as hell and we could be convicted of false somethin" she chuckled. She heard Dave's "ah" from behind her. "Hey can you check if there's a light switch somewhere?"

"Ugh yeah.. Lemme see her." he replied. It took him a good minute, but Dave found a switch. "Hey I think I got it… watch your eyes."

"Alright." Dave had turned the lights on and what they say astonished them both. There lying on the floor were two male bodies, faced down. Alex looked over to the wall to see where she had heard the dull taps. She found it a second later. There was what looked to be a black body bag stuffed into the wall. Alex turned to Dave who was standing over on the the bodies on the floor. She rushed over to the door and looked out to see if anyone had seen them come in. As soon as she saw the coast was clear, she shut and locked the door. "Don't touch anything… or anyone in this case. Just don't touch. Period." she said as she looked around.

"Who coulda done all this?"

"The guy that took Steph's kids." Alex sighed.

"Alex, these kids were the new refs we just hired. Everyone was wondering where they were."

"Great. Ugh that's just peachy." Alex huffed in annoyance. She glanced over to the wall. Someone had stuffed the bag in it and began working on building the wall up again. "Well should we find out who the luck contestant behind wall number one?"

"Not funny, Alex."

"It's a little funny" she smiled.

"You're twisted."

"And how long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Oh i've always known, I just never seen your twistedness in action before." he chuckled. Alex laughed and headed over to the bag in the wall. Just as she was going to unzip it she pulled her hands back. Dave came up behind her and chuckled. "Scared"

"No silly. Being cautious." she replied as she got out her leather biker gloves and put them on. Dave nodded as he watched her unzip the back. The metallic smell grew strong again. Both Dave and Alex could see dark crimson in the bag. It began ooze out as Alex unzipped it further. She looked at Dave before pushing the top of the bag back. "Oh God..." was all Alex could say. Inside the bag was a body of what looked to be one of the make up artists. The head had been decapitated from her body, hence why there was so much blood coming out of the bag. "Dave, I think you better call the cops now. We got some evidence of a murder here."


	4. Chapter 4

Bounties 4

The police and ambulance was called and had arrived in a matter of ten minutes. Dave and Alex had told them what they had found an how they had found the bodies. After they had given their story, they had begun to walk away from the crime scene. "Alex!", a voice yelled behind them. Alex turned slightly, looking from the corner of her eye to see the sheriff coming towards them. "Well, if it isn't Sheriff Thomson. Its good to see you again."

"Too bad it always has to be on a grim event." he replied. They shook each others hands before Alex introduced Dave. "Sheriff this is Dave Batista. Dave, this is Sheriff Kyle Thomson". Dave extended his hand to meet the sheriff's as they shook. "So what can you tell me from what you see here?"

"The M.O. is familiar. I don't know where I've seen it before though."

"Just find this guy, Alex." the sheriff sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as a medic came over to him. "Sir, we need you over here."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he responded. He looked over at Alex and the Dave before nodding at them and leaving back to the scene. Dave and Alex headed out again. As they turned a corner Dave looked over at Alex. "You know the Sheriff here?"

"You'd be surprised at how many sheriffs I know." she smiled. "Come on, I know you have a quiet bit to drive before you get to your hotel room in the next town."

"What bout you?"

"I'm staying across from you., wherever that is." she answered. Dave nodded in agreement. "How far is this place anyways?"

"Bout a two hour drive." Dave replied. It was Alex's turn to nod. They arrived in the garage where they went over to Dave's rented Navigator. Just as he began putting his bags in the back, he noticed Alex was still holding on to her own bag. "You wanna put that in?"

"No, its just a backpack. I still have my bike in the parking lot so I'll just follow behind you."

"It's almost 2 am, Alex. It would be safe for you to ride in the middle of the night on a motor bike." Dave said as he furrowed his eyebrows. Alex just smiled at the big man. "Dave I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. A late night ride is something I'm accustom to."

Dave simply sighed. He shut the trunk door and nodded. "Alright, but I want you right behind me where I can see you, got it?"

Alex merely laughed at him. "Yes dad." she mocked. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting her bag on and sprinting towards where she had parked her bike. A few minutes later Dave had heard the roar of the motorbike's engine. A few more seconds had past and Alex came riding her motorcycle towards Dave. She smiled as she parked it and crossed her arms. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, as soon as I see a helmet" he smiled back as he crossed his own massive arms. Alex shook her head and smiled wider. "Dave, seriously? Lets go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to sleep."

"Fine, let's get outta here." Dave said as he yawned. Alex caught the yawn as well and stretched a bit. Dave climbed in and started the Navigator. Alex pulled her bike back a bit so he could pull out. She put on her gloved and zipped up her jacket a little before starting the bike back up and following Dave out.

It took them about an hour and a half to get to the hotel in the next town. Since it was late, there wasn't really anyone one the highway, cutting traveling time shorter. They parked next to the hotel building which was in the middle of the town. As they entered they noticed music coming from the ballroom the hotel had to their right. Alex yawned again, ignoring the fact that Dave was walking towards the ballroom. "Dave? Where ya going?"

"I want to see what's going on in there."

"Sounds like a private party there big guy. Come, its late and I'm getting a headache from all this yawning." she said as another yawn came over her. Dave looked back at her and nodded. He joined her at the front desk where sat a boy maybe in his late teens listening to his iPod. "Hey there." Dave said. The boy wasn't listening so he repeated louder. "Hey!" still nothing. Alex had yawned again causing her to get a little impatient. She reached over and yanked the headphones out of the boy's ears. He jumped up out of his chair as he looked over at the two guests waiting for him. Alex set his headphones on the counter in front of her and smiled. "Now that we've got your attention, we want our rooms. He's has a room booked here. I want one near him. And when I say near, I mean either next to his or across the hall." she stated bluntly. The whole time Dave was either trying to hide his chuckles or smiling ear to ear.

The boy on the other side of the counter nodded quickly and got on his computer. He found Dave's room and looked for a room that was close to his for Alex. "There is one next to his, if you want it?"

"I'll take it. Just hand us the keys and you can go back to your music" she smiled. The boy got up and got them the right keys before handing them to him. Alex grabbed both of them before setting the headphones back in his head. "Good night and thank you so much for your cooperation" she smiled. Dave nodded and followed Alex to the elevator. When the doors closed he looked over at Alex. "What was all that about?"

"Not a people person Dave" she said simply. "Plus I'm tired. I had a long ass drive before I got to arena. I'd been working two states over just yesterday."

"Whoa! You drove for that long?"

"Yup, sure did. When I got to the arena I hadn't slept for 3 days."

"Hence the yawning?"

"Right again Dave. So excuse me for being rude to the boy but I wasn't in any mood to be ignored." she said quietly. The elevator stopped and the doors flew open as they arrived at their floor. They walked in silence as they looked for their rooms. Dave's was on the left and Alex's was on the right. She handed him his key and he entered his room. Alex went into her own. She got settled and checked everything out before walking over to Dave's. His door was open as she slightly knocked on the door. The door opened wider as she walked in. Dave had the TV turned on and the ceiling fan above the bed on low. There was a small light breeze in the room. She sat on the bed and noticed the news was on. The events of tonight at the arena was breaking news. She turned to her attention to the bathroom, where she had heard Dave turn the shower off in there. Alex just sighed and began searching the channels when Dave had come out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. He was wearing a tank top and track bottoms. "Oh Alex, didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I knocked. You didn't answer so I just helped myself"

"Uh huh, more of your charming personality." Dave smiled. Alex nodded and stood up stretched a bit. "Well I just wanted to see your room and things. I'll be off. Good night" she said. Just as she was heading towards the door, Dave ran into her path and stopped her. "Whoa there. We're finally alone and you want to leave."

"There isn't a break time for me, Dave. Not in this profession." she said quietly.

Dave moved closer to her, closing the distance between him and her. Alex didn't move. Dave pulled her too him, his face merely inches away from hers. She closed her eyes as she felt Dave's hot breath near her lips. Alex closed the gap between them and their lips locked. Dave lifted her up and walked to the bed before laying her down and climbing on her.

Alex could feel Dave's hand working up her leg. The other hand was under her back on her spine. He was using his elbow to hold him up so he wouldn't completely crush her. Alex had her own hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck. She pulled him to her as they deepened the kiss. She wanted this. She really did. She could tell Dave did as well.

Dave pulled away from her. His face was now hovering over her face. He felt her distraction. He looked at her as she opened her eyes and look up at him. He watched her skin move as she frown slightly. He noticed the dull light that lit the room caress her face. He smiled slightly as she blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

"Um… thanks?" she said awkwardly. Dave chuckled and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly. She sighed and let out the breath slowly. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She slowly ran her fingers over the skin on his neck. He closed his eyes, not seeing Alex's smile widen. "Feel good."

"Sure does." he replied with a slight growl. Alex just chuckled a bit. Dave opened his eyes before he shifted his weight so that both his elbows were now holding his weight. Alex moved one of her hands to the back of her own head. She closed her eyes and felt Dave move some of her hair out off her face. He watched as her lips pulled up in a small smile.

Dave's phone rang in his bag on the chair next to the bathroom door. Dave growled before getting up and slowly walking to the bag. He checked the caller id before shaking his head. "It's Hunter"

"Big surprise." Alex laughed. She raised her head a little and watched as Dave answered his phone. She dropped her head down again and just listened in. "Hello?"

"Hey Dave."

"What's going on Hunter?"

"Just checking up on you. We heard bout the bodies you guys found."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken up but I'm good. Alex is fine too."

"Well she's used to all this." Hunter implied. He heard the other man agree on the other end before he continued. "We'll talk in the morning Dave. Night."

"Night Hunter." Dave replied. He closed his phone as he walked over to the night stand on the left side of the bed. He looked over at Alex and saw that she was fast asleep, her head facing the TV on the side of the bed. Dave sighed and took his shirt off before throwing it on the chair where his bag was sitting. He walked back over to the left side of the bed and lifted Alex with ease. He undid the bedding with one hand and set her gently down. She shifted a little and opened her eyes, still slightly a sleep. "What--what's going on?"

"Just sleep. Time for bed anyways" he replied softly. She nodded and went to sleep instantly. Dave stretched as he turned the TV off and went to his side of the bed. He turned the light off and slide in softly trying not to wake Alex up. She sighed as she felt the weight behind her. Dave too felt sleep claim him as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave woke to the sound of his door opening. He blinked a couple of times to see alex open the door. "So that's how it is?" he said sleepily.

"I shouldn't have stayed here last night."

"Well that wasn't t your fault. you were exhausted and I didn't have the heart to move you back to your room. So I just let you sleep here with me." Dave smiled. He sat up and stretched his arms out. Alex stopped and came back in. she shut the door and went over to sit on the end of the bed. "Look Dave. I know we have feelings for each other, but…"

"Don't you say it. Alex, you are always working and I know why you don't want me around, but I want to be there with you. How do you think it feels to have someone you love so close, yet so distant from you. It's not healthy, for either of us." Dave cut in. he grabbed her hand and pulled up towards him. She was trying to pull away at first but she gave in and climbed onto the bed. Dave wrapped his arms around her as she set her back against his chest. He felt her sigh and relax a bit. "I'm here for you and you only. I don't want you to do this alone…" He sensed that she was going to argue with him so he continued before she could say anything. "I know you don't want me involved, but I care too much about you to just let you break us apart."

"Dave I want us to be together-"

"Then let us be, Alex" he said as he turned her around to face him. "Let us be together." he said quietly. Alex just stayed quiet for a few minutes before nodding her head slowly. That brought a smile to Dave's lips. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a soft and secure embrace. "Thank you…" he whispered into her ear. He leaned back and rested against the headboard and wall, bringing himself and Alex with him.

"So now what" she said after a couple of minutes. Dave smiled and looked down at her. "What do you want to do?"

"It's not a matter of want with me, Dave." Alex replied. Dave looked into her eyes as she rose from him. "If we're gunna do this, you have to understand what it means to be with me."

"Alright" he responded, unsure of what was coming he sat up straight and listened to her closely. She took a breath before continuing. "As you know Dave, my job is dangerous. I work all hours of the day. Sometimes I'll be out of reach for days on end." She said sternly. Dave nodded his head. "That means you'll disappear again with a trace?"

"Exactly. Dave, I don't want to do that to you." She said. She took his hands just as he was going to interrupt her. "Dave I know what you want to say but just listen. I wanna stop you from making a mistake. I will hurt you." Dave looked into her eyes and could see the pain in them. He then noticed years brimming in her eyes. "Alex… please"

"Dave, I am going to hurt you." She repeated in a whisper. She turned her head away and gave out a sob before wiping her eyes and shaking her head. She gathered herself again before turning to him. Her eyes had changed from what Dave saw. They were hard, less vulnerable then they were a couple of seconds ago. "Don't do that." Dave said angrily.

Now it was Alex's turn to be confused. Dave was angry at her for not wanting to hurt him? "I hate it when you do that. Just shut everything inside! What? Will it kill you to let out a little emotion now and again?"

"In my line of work, Dave there is no room for emotion. You have to be hard and not let anything effect you." She said sternly. Dave growled at her making her own anger begin to rise. "I know this is hard, but…"

"But nothing!" Dave yelled back. "I want to be with you, and you need to stop ignoring the feelings you have against me!". Alex was silent. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Alex could see his anger had disappeared. There was a small smile on his face. "I understand this job of your is dangerous, but I want in. I wanna be there for you. I'm willing to go as far as I have to."

"Dave…"

"No Dave Alex! You and I are gunna be together. You want it and I want it."

"What if I told you I didn't want this?"

"I'd call you a liar." He said with a laugh.

"I'm not a liar" she retorted only to make Dave laugh louder. Her annoyance was growing into anger. "I am **not** a liar, Dave."

"Then say that you didn't want this. Tell me that you don't want to be with me." Dave said as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders again. "Go on! I dare you to."

"I never said I didn't want us to be together. I just think it's best if we stay apart. I do care for you Dave" she replied. Dave was angry but he knew why she was pushing him away.

"We're going in circles!" Dave yelled. "At least do this for me, give us a try, Alex. That's all I'm asking from you."

Alex was quiet for a while before she spoke. She sighed because she knew that he was right. "Fine, but let's get out of here. If we don't leave soon, this arguing on a bed thing will get us in trouble." She smiled. Dave looked at her awkwardly before an evil grin spread across his face. "Dave, whatever that mind is thinking, stop it." She said as he got up off the bed slowly. She moved back and stood up. Glancing back at the door out of the corner of her eye, she started moving backwards. Dave caught on though. He started moving towards her. "Dave, I mean it."

"So?" his smile was widening. Before she knew it, his smile was from ear to ear. Dave knew she wouldn't really hurt him if he grabbed her. Alex saw the distraction in his eyes and darted to the door behind her. Too late though. Dave had beaten her to it. He closed the door and let his back rest on the door. "Any other ideas?"

"Actually, I do have some." She said before darting to the bathroom. Dave saw this and ran to close the bathroom door, but was again tricked. Alex had meant for Dave to go to the bathroom, freeing up the door to the hotel room. It worked like a charm. Dave was slightly slower than Alex was which she was counting on to work. By the time he realized what she had done, she was out the door, but not before she blew a kiss and a wink at him. She shut the door just as he came charging. Dave just laughed though. "Maybe next time." He said to himself.

"Maybe in your dreams" Alex said from the other side of the door. She laughed before she opened the door to her own hotel. When she opened the door she was in shock at what she saw. The hotel room at been destroyed. She looked back at Dave's door, contemplating whether or not to tell him. She shook her head and headed in carefully, leaving the door slightly open. She began checking things, her bag and her weapons mostly. She had hid everything before leaving last night in the safe that was in the closet. It was on the floor near the bathroom with some dents in the side and door. She picked it up and carried it to the mangled mattress. She put it face up and began turning the lock. She opened it and saw that her stuff was still intact. She set everything back in the safe and locked it before going over the room. The bed, table, chairs, curtains, everything was ruined or torn in some way or another. She started cleaning things up when Dave came knocking on the door. "Hey Alex?" he said as he came in. When he saw the room he looked absolutely stunned. "What the fuck happened in here?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do this." She said as she was straightening the table and chairs in the corner of the room. "I came in and this is what I saw."

"Who would do this?"

"I have no clue" Alex lied. Dave knew it was a lie, but he also knew that she wasn't a sharing person. He knew it was going to take time with this 'being together' thing. So he let it slide. "However…" she said looking at the upside down room. "It looks like the guy I'm hunting was here. I mean can you think of who else would do this?"

Dave looked around before answering her. "Not that I can think of." Alex sighed and began putting things together. Dave helped her with the mattress and bed coverings. It took about twenty minutes to fix everything the best they could. "Let's get a move on before we get caught up in this by someone." Alex said as she gathered her things.

"Think it's best if you put something on there." Dave smiled. Alex looked down at herself and notice she was still in her night cloths. She gave him a smile and went to her bag to get some clothes out. "I'll just be a minute."


	6. Chapter 6

Bounties 5

Dave waited outside Alex's hotel room as she changed and gathered her things. His mind was racing as he tried to grasp the idea that someone was trying to kill her. Yes, she this was what she did for a living and she seemed to be fine with all the aspects of the job, but it still bugged the hell out of him. She was so calm about it. Everything just rolled off her shoulders as if nothing ever affected her, but when it came to her feelings and sharing said feelings, that was a whole different ball game. Dave had to laugh at that. The girl was tough on the outside, but soft when it came to expressing herself.

"You ready to get going?" Alex said as she opened the door. Dave who was leaning against the opposite wall, facing her looked up at her and smiled. She was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans with a fitted white button up short sleeved shirt. She was wearing the black boots she wore yesterday but was mostly covered by her jeans. Her hair was semi wet from the shower she had just taken. She wore her makeup simple and had on silver loop earrings.

"Yeah, you got everything?" he asked as he stood up straight and began to walk over to her. Alex looked him over. Dave was simple when it came to his style, but that's what he always seemed to have, style. No matter what Dave wore, he always seemed to look satisfying good. Like right now for instance, all he was wearing was a simple black tank top with a black button up shirt and blue jeans with white stitching. He wore clean beige hiking boots that looked fresh out of the factory. A pair of shades and diamond studs in each ear and a simple chain around his neck completed his attire.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got everything. We need to get out of here, but we need to keep our eyes and ears open. I have a feeling they could still be around." Dave gave her a look that had her double looking at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Dave asked as he came to stand in front of her. Her skin was a little pale and she looked tired.

She gave out a slow breath and looked up at him. "It's been two days and I have nothing on the kids. It's just getting to me that I haven't found them yet."

Dave was a little stunned. She was telling him what was wrong willingly, again. She was really trying just as she promised she would. It brought a small smile to his face in knowing she trusted him. He sighed as he brought her to him, hugging her tightly. He slowly began rubbing her back gently and kissed her hair. When he felt her tense and then slowly relax his smile began to widen.

"We'll find them, Alex." Dave said softly. He felt her sigh and give a nod before she began to pull away from him. When he looked down at her, she had a frown on her face. His own eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave." She said before turning and gathering their things. Dave did the same and followed her towards the hotel elevator. When they got in, Dave turned and pushed the button for the lobby floor but froze when he saw two men turn the corner. They were both tall, standing around six-foot-two. Both men were muscular and had on big black sweatshirts. They wore their hoods over their heads, making it hard to see their faces or any other details about them.

"Dave, press the button—", Alex froze when she saw the men. She turned to the buttons and pressed the button to close the doors. As soon as the doors began to close, the two men drew their guns and began firing. Alex pulled Dave to the side of the elevator, making sure he was out of the line of fire. The doors shut just as the men came within a couple feet of the elevator.

Alex looked Dave over, who was covering her with his own body. "Dave, are you hurt?" she frantically asked as she looked him over. As she stood she checked his back and shoulders. She looked over at the wall and noted all the bullet holes in the wall. She looked back at Batista who was standing up now.

"Babe, I'm fine." He replied as she checked him over again. He let out a chuckle as he watched her as she began to lift his shirt up to see his back. A shiver ran over his skin as he felt her hand run along his muscles and spine. He grabbed her hand and took it off his skin before his 'animal' side came out. He pulled her to face him. "I'm fine, Alex. I didn't get hit."

She let out a shaky breath. "Good, you see what I meant when I said dangerous?" she asked. She looked past him to the walls again. "Seventeen bullets and all aimed for me…" she turned to Dave behind her. "And you, I'm telling you this doesn't make a lick of sense. Why try to kill you?"

"To get to you I suppose."

"The only thing that will get them is a pissed off enraged girlfriend who knows how to kill slowly." She replied. She walked over to the control buttons and stopped the elevator. Dave stumbled a bit when the elevator stopped. He looked over at Alex to see what she was up to.

Knowing what Dave was going to ask. "Those guys are probably down at the lobby waiting for us."

"So stopping the elevator is going to do what exactly?" Dave was truly puzzled now.

Alex smiled at him. "We're going to climb to the next level." She said as she grabbed her bag and dug in. Dave watched curiously as Alex got out a long thick hunting knife.

His eyes went wide as she stood up with it. "What are you going to do with that?"

She smiled again. "Give me a boost. I'm going to open the hatch door at the roof." She replied. Dave shook his head but did as she asked. He lifted her up to his shoulders, making it easy for her to swing her legs over them so she sat on his shoulders. She ruffled his fuzzy head and smiled before turning up towards the ceiling of the elevator. Using the knife, Alex began work on the hatch above her. Dave watched her closely making sure she wouldn't hurt herself or fall off.

"Come on, come on… ah, there you go." Alex said as the hatch opened. She pushed up to get the hatch door to swing up and open. She looked down at Dave and gave him a smile before looking back up towards the hatch. She grabbed onto the sides of the hatch and began to lift herself up. Dave tried to help her but she was already out of the elevator by the time he tried to assist her.

"Pass me the bags." She said as she lent her arms and hands to him. Dave grabbed the bags and held them up for her to get. He waited for her to pull the bags out of the hatch before he jumped up to get a hold of the hatch too. He pulled himself up, feet first, through the hatch and over to the top of the elevator. The elevator shaft was cold and dark, a few streams of light was coming from the windows in the side of the shaft. When Dave looked up, he saw that they were still pretty high up in the hotel. He looked over to Alex who was standing up near the ropes holding the elevator up. She had her bag slung over her back snuggly.

Alex looked over at him. "We're heading up." She smiled. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Dave frowned. "What are you proposing that I'm not strong enough to lift myself up?"

"No never, you obviously could do that. You wouldn't be up here if you didn't have the strength, David. I'm just saying I don't know about your endurance." Alex chuckled.

Dave huffed as he stood up. "You'll see how much endurance I have Alexandria." Dave growled.

Alex laughed. "I'm pulling your leg, big man. Chill." She shook her head and looked up to the doors leading to different floors above them. "You see the fourth door up there?"

"You mean the fourth one from us?" Dave asked as he too looked up.

"Yeah, that's the one. That's the door we're gunna get too. I'll go first and open it. Then you climb up and come over." Alex replied.

"All right, but you be careful. I don't want you doing anything reckless."

"Dave, this is what I do for a living, I know what I'm doing so don't baby me."

"I'm just worried about you, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not." She said as she shook her head. She sighed and walked over to Dave to smile up at him. It was dark, but there was enough light to see that his brown eyes held genuine concern for her. It made her heart skip a couple of beats. "Dave, I am happy you are concerned for me. But I don't want you worrying all the time. It will kill you. Just ask Stephanie, she knows what I'm talking about."

"I care for you more than you know, Alex. Its gunna be hard for me to not worry about you." Dave replied softly. Alex shook her head again and gave him a soft but loving kiss. Dave unexpected it but gladly kissed her back. She broke it off and gave him a wink. She walked back up to the rope and began climbing up; pacing herself so she wouldn't be tired when she got to the door she needed to get to. She looked back down occasionally to check on Dave. Dave had put his own bag over his shoulder and fastening the bag's strap tightly around his chest and shoulders.

Alex was at the doors within minutes. She was a few feet from the door and had to muscle her way towards it. Luckily the door had a ledge where she could stand, thought it would be difficult to stand and try to open the doors. Not only that, if someone were to call the elevator, Dave and Alex would definitely be in trouble. Alex sighed and got ready to jump onto the ledge. Dave watched patiently yet nervously as she jumped from the rope to the small ledge. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she landed safely on to the ledge with catlike grace. Within a minute she had the doors open. She slid them open with some effort and turned to face Dave, giving him a thumb up.

"Get your ass up here." She called out. Dave chuckled and gave her a thumb up as well before jumping up onto the rope and climbing up. She watched him easily pull himself up and jump over to the open doors where she stood. She moved over a bit to give him room to get in. When he was clear she grabbed his hand and began running down the hall.

"We need to get out of this hotel."

"The stairs are not too far from here." Dave said.

"Yeah, that's the only option right now, but we have to be careful. We don't know how many there are of these guys. God, I need to start doing some recon on this guy. This is ridiculous." Alex said as she ran and turned the corner.

She led Dave down the stairs, making sure no one was following them or anyone was at the bottom of the stairs. When they reached the bottom floor, Alex checked around the lobby to see if there was any sign of them. The two men from earlier were standing near the lobby desk, making Alex frowned and turned to Dave.

"They're there." Dave stated knowing full well what she about to say to him. She gave him a simple nod in response. He sighed and began thinking of what to do next. It was Alex who came up with something.

"Dave, get the grenade out of my bag."

"A what?" Dave asked in disbelief.

Alex smiled. "Grenade and don't worry it's not an explosive grenade, it's a smoke."

"Okay, that's better." Dave sighed. Alex shook her head and turned around for Dave to grab the smoke grenade out of the small pocket in her bag. When he got a hold of it, he carefully handed it to her. She took it and began tossing up and down. Dave, who wasn't sure what exactly would happen, was a little uneasy with it. Alex knew it so she reached back and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze in assurance.

"As soon as you start seeing the cloud expanding, start heading towards the door." She instructed.

"Got it." Dave replied.

"Oh, and don't you dare let go." Alex said.

"Never." Dave whispered back. Alex smiled before pulling the pin with her teeth and throwing the grenade into the middle of the lobby. As soon as the smoke began to expand and began to cover the lobby, Dave and Alex ran out of the hotel and away from their threat hand in hand.


End file.
